


Little Dreams

by scrapbullet



Series: Entelechy [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Sheer bloody crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You realise I'm not going to break," Charles mutters with disdain, face drawn down into a scowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Dreams

"You realise I'm not going to break," Charles mutters with disdain, face drawn down into a scowl. Propped up on the bed, back supported by feather pillows he’s the picture of evolutionary impossibility, belly round and firm beneath Erik’s wandering hands. “And neither is she.”

“He,” Erik retorts.

Charles rolls his eyes. He’s gracefully acquiesced, these last few weeks, to being cooped up in his room and away from the _evident danger_ of the rest of the mansion-

(“Stairs, Charles!” Erik says vehemently, worry all too evident. “What if you fall down the stairs!”)

-but this, he decides, is a little bit _too_ cloying.

Resting his hand atop Erik’s Charles links their fingers, and sighs. The thoughts that rumble beneath the surface of his lovers mind are disjointed, focusing on no specific thing at once, and the faint trembling of the hand beneath his own gives weight to the subtle vibration of the cast iron bed frame, when Erik’s eyes turn dark and contemplative.

“I’m not made of glass,” and there is a pulse of soothing heat, mind to mind, wavelength intertwined. “Hank has baby-proofed the mansion in preparation-”

The low, disapproving sound interrupts him. Charles’ mouth closes with an audible click, subsiding, allowing Erik to press his lips to the slightly distended navel.

 _Let me do this, let me_. Charles smiles, beatific.

The baby kicks.


End file.
